


深渊之下

by ZnSO4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZnSO4/pseuds/ZnSO4





	深渊之下

盖勒特在一片漆黑中醒来。  
他的脑子昏昏沉沉，隐约划过零星的画面，有人似乎在迷雾中轻声说着什么，渐渐地声音忽大，断断续续的鸟鸣声卷席而来，如同潮水，在他的脑海里翻滚呼啸，最终全部幻化成了一双眼睛。  
那是一双如同大海一般的，清澈的，湛蓝色的眼睛。  
盖勒特对它再熟悉不过。  
年少第一次见到那双眼睛，他就不可自制地被其深深吸引，然而随之涌起的，是毁坏的欲望。  
用谎言编织爱情，用理想书写未来，他看着那双眼睛一点点地染上自己的色彩，目光随着自己炽热地燃烧，然后在某一个瞬间，彻底熄灭。  
就好像什么呢……  
凤凰涅槃？  
不对，不对，那双眼睛之中确实有什么东西被永远地夺去了，被自己的双手。  
盖勒特下意识地想要伸出手，却不料先触感传来的，是锁链碰撞的声音。  
咔嗒。  
咔嗒咔嗒咔嗒咔嗒咔嗒咔嗒咔嗒——  
清晰而可怖的被束缚感。  
这里是哪里？身上的又是什么该死的玩意儿？  
盖勒特全身紧张到发热，却不再挣扎，试图冷静下来思考对策。他几乎可以肯定自己被夺走了视觉，周遭的空气都是陌生的气息，锁链冰凉到刺骨，体内的魔力也似乎被封住了发不出。  
强大的无力感压制得他几乎想要发抖。  
忽的，有什么东西抚上了他的后背，随着一阵阵窸窸窣窣的声音，那东西在盖勒特一颗吊着的心下穿过层层衣服触碰上了他的皮肤。  
冷冰冰的，还略带点粗糙。  
“……谁？”  
没有人回答。  
盖勒特感到那东西划到了身上某个难以启齿的部位，紧接着猛地毫不犹豫地伸了进去，痛得他忍不住“嘶”了一声。  
他有点猜到那是什么了。  
果不其然，那东西又细又长，一节一节印着熟悉的花纹，还挤出奇怪的液体润滑着里面——该死，真的是他一直随身携带武器，陪他共同战斗过无数战役的长老魔杖！  
究竟是谁？他又怎么敢？！  
一个名字从盖勒特的脑海里划过。  
“阿、阿不思？”  
还在前进的魔杖顿了一下，立马更为凶狠地往里面捅进，盖勒特不适应地哆嗦了一下，耳边便猝不及防传来一声轻笑，气息扑在耳廓上，让他不自觉有些发痒。  
“那是你情人的名字吗，黑魔王阁下？”  
陌生而沙哑的男声。  
那声音贴着盖勒特的耳朵，一字一句地传进了他的脑髓，无情地打碎了盖勒特最后的幻想。盖勒特反倒冷静下来，哑着声问道，“你究竟想干什么？”  
“干你啊。”  
“……”盖勒特气得满脸通红，缠着手臂的锁链铃铛作响，怒火烧得他全身燥热不已，恨不得立刻把身后的男人撕烂。  
“阁下究竟是谁？”他努力压下怒火，声音冰冷中带着算计。  
“告诉你的话还有什么意思呢，”陌生男人温温润润地说着话，缓缓把魔杖从盖勒特的身体中抽了出来，“何况你又怎么能肯定这不是你的梦？”  
盖勒特简直要被那男人的不要脸气笑了，“你的意思是我做梦都想被……这样？”  
回答他的，是陡然伸进那地方的两根手指。  
盖勒特再度不自觉地哆嗦了一下。  
随着那两根手指在里面进进出出，竟然很快响起了水声，盖勒特乍一听见简直不敢置信，掩盖性地没话找话道，“假如真是梦，你怎么不按我的愿望来行动？”  
“诶，别急嘛，”男人暧昧地贴着盖勒特的耳朵说道，“我还没有做够润滑。”  
正准备说话的盖勒特差点咬到舌头。  
但很快，他也没有多余的力气去想说什么了，他的身体不受控制地越来越热，身后的水声也越来越清晰，听得他的脸一阵红一阵白，连脑子也跟着烧了起来，随着身后的男人不断的加进更多的手指，他的意识愈发飘渺，只能用力抓住锁链努力让自己清醒一点。  
男人似乎是看润滑的差不多了，便打算把手指抽出来，不料那里紧紧吸着，忍不住又调笑道，“舍不得？没事，很快就……”  
盖勒特猛地转过头，狠狠地咬住了对方的舌头。  
他咬的过于突然，男人显然被盖勒特的主动吓了一跳，但很快就反应过来，淡然自若地在血腥味中慢慢吮吸着盖勒特的舌头，一点点的舔着对方的牙齿。这个吻过于漫长，甚至还带了点温柔的意味，以至于恍惚中，盖勒特仿佛又看见了那双冰蓝色的眼睛，它不带感情地注视着自己，一眨也不眨地，平静的海水下却仿佛翻腾着涡流。  
如同深渊。  
盖勒特头痛欲裂，与此同时，身下也像是被利刃劈裂了一般，整个人都仿若堕入地狱。  
他被进入了！  
凶狠的，粗鲁的，毫不留情的贯穿。  
盖勒特不知道自己有没有尖叫出声，他苍白的脖子止不住地颤抖着，甚至清晰的感受到男人的呼吸扑在自己的脊背上，后面的那处也不断传来酸胀疼痛的诡异感觉，刺激着他脆弱而麻木的神经。  
但还未等他适应，那粗大的性器竟然抽出些许后又往里顶得更深，盖勒特忍不住“嘶”了一声，手指深深地陷进了锁链里。  
他想尖叫，他想大吼，亦或咆哮，可是潜意识里又觉得如此一来便是输了，于是只得咬着牙，努力吞下所受的耻辱。  
很快就结束了吧，没事的，很快就能结束……  
他心底的希望迅速被身后的人撞得支离破碎。  
男人进出的虽狠，但盖勒特的后面实在没被人开发过，自然也不够顺畅。盖勒特开始还觉得痛苦难耐，渐渐的竟然模模糊糊听见了黏腻的水声，后面那处越来越滑，甚至还突然升起了一股酥麻之感，沿着尾骨攀上全身。  
这种感觉比之前更令他恐慌，他奋力想要摆脱，下意识的低喃道，“别……停、停下来……”  
“嗯？”男人伸出了手指，“你确定？”  
被男人手指包裹着的，是已经胀至最大的，曾经也进出过不少男女身体的性器。  
盖勒特的脸上一片发烫。  
“这不是很喜欢嘛。”  
“闭、闭嘴……”盖勒特被撞的喘着粗气，他感到男人的手托着自己的腰腹，在不知不觉中，身体竟然也随着男人晃动起来，但对此，他在感到羞耻的同时，又不得不承认全身沉浸在一种奇异的快感之中。  
“诶，你脖子老朝我这儿歪，又想让我吻你吗？”  
不就是吻。  
盖勒特迎了上去，迎着黑暗中那双若有若无的湛蓝色双眸，一颗心彻底沉入了海底。  
梦也好，现实也罢，都无所谓了。  
他的舌头抵在男人的齿间，很快就主动进去与对方的缠在一起，有些急躁地吮吸着，舔舐着，仿佛吸的不是对方的唾液，而是对方的灵魂。  
再快一点，再快一点。  
身后的进出越来越凶猛，似乎已经进入了冲刺阶段，盖勒特感觉自己整个人都在随着对方的节奏震荡，突然脑内一片空白，他也终于失控出声——

盖勒特醒了。  
他的眼前一片惨白，似是灯光，又似来自脑内。  
他用力睁大眼睛，手，脚，床，枕头，柜子……好像都是原来的模样。  
一切都是那么熟悉。  
就连身体后面，好像也是与往常一样。  
难道真的是一场别样的春梦？  
他忍不住回味起梦里那个人不安分的手，低哑的声线，粗鲁的性器，以及……黏腻的吻。  
这一切都太奇怪了吧。  
盖勒特摇了摇脑袋，试图把这一切都埋葬到记忆深处，与往常一样，开始了自己一天的工作，如其所说——为了更伟大的利益。  
在他不注意的角落里，一根棕红色的发丝忽然从柜子上飘了下来，并迅速与褐色的地板融于一体。  
轻飘飘的，仿佛它从未来过。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
